Crossfire
by Staruto 14
Summary: When Ahsoka is left on a separatist controlled planet after a battle, what will happen, how long will she be there will she get stuck between the crossfire of love and duty. AhsokaXOC, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The usual crossfire between the star destroyers was always the same. A dazzling display some could call art. It always started out as an equal distribution of red and blue, until blue overpowered red. It always ended as a bright explosion, because art is an explosion [1]. Even if they had to retreat, blue would always overpower red and the explosions would ensue. This was why the togrutan padawan that stood on the bridge of the _Liberty_, found it odd that this time red was more abundant. This time all the blue blaster fire was snuffled out of the battle. And this time, she was worried, not because they were losing. No, after being with her master for long enough that losing was a part of war. She was worried because what came next was...

BOOM!

The entire ship shook and the sound of metal warping and cracking echoed through each corridor, until it was impossible for the eerie sound not to be heard.

"Commander!" yelled Admiral Yularen, "we must retreat the ship is falling apart."

Ahsoka quickly gained her sense and with a sharp nod, she and Admiral Yularen exited the bridge.

"What's the status?" she asked.

"We've lost all forward propulsion. All hangars are completely blocked by debris; no one can get in or out. We had to jettison all hyperspace rings so that our fighters had a chance to get away. The _Reliance _and the _Reverence,_ are both heavily damaged, but are trying to leave the system in one piece. I've ordered all troops to make their way to the escape pods. Maybe they can get aboard either one of the other ships." The situation wasn't looking too good, but there was still hope and that's all they need right.

"We've got them on the run sir." Said a battle droid

"Good, destroy any escape pods that try to leave the ships, I want no one to leave this system alive." General Grievous watched the battle with a sort of sick happiness. They would all die under his hand, every single last one of them.

As Ahsoka and Yularen reached the pods, there were about five left. Everyone left was divided up, so that Ahsoka only had two other clones in her pod. They would be the last pods to be ejected off the ship. Ahsoka's comm went off, but with the explosions still rocking the ship, and the remaining fire fight still going on she could barely hear her master.

"Ahsoka are you… we are… back…..will try to….. so you…. Make sure….will try….can't…busy…you soon"

"Master, I can't hear you. Try to speak up." But it was too late, Anakin had cut the transmission. Ahsoka's pod had just been jettisoned. One of the clones tried to steer the pod toward the fleeing ships, but they were going so fast. With their backs turned on the enemy, they never expected what happened next.

BOOM

The pod next to them blew up and it shook their pod. Ahsoka saw some bodies floating out in space. She muttered quietly to herself, sorry that she could have done nothing. Red blasts came whizzing by her pod.

"Get us out of here axe!" the other clone yelled.

"I'm trying, but some of the controls are malfunctioning"

"Great," Ahsoka thought. "We get stuck with the broken pod."

He tried turning to the left, but one of engines got shot, and it sent them hurtling down towards the planet. The clone at the helm, Axe, was thrown back after being electrocuted by panel. Our pod span faster and faster until everything was a blur. Ahsoka could barely make out the other clone, he just looked like a giant white blob. The dizziness was starting to get to Ahsoka and she stopped trying to hold her balance. She let go and her head hit the back of the wall. She could feel the hot, sticky blood oozing down her lekku. The sound of the alarm and a dying clone ringed in her ears. Her last sight was the maroon planet below her and the she hoped that maybe a miracle would happen.

[1] See if you can guess where that comes from. ;)

Hi everyone, I'm just one of the writers on this account I share it with my friends. I'm the Star in Staruto. I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first fanfic, so **constructive** criticism is welcome. Please review.

Thanks, Star


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

Sarosia was always a quiet town… at least for the most part. Everyone knew everyone, but life was the same as it was everywhere else in the galaxy. So, yes there was crime, death and lies, but that didn't affect the residents as much the pests did. Sarosia had a biweekly infestation of pirates. They came, they stole, and they "redecorated". They were just drunkards, who liked to pick easy targets. They would show force only if they thought it would be funny. The villagers weren't that afraid of most of them, but the captain was the one they were most worried about. He was a gentleman, but in a psychotic way. He killed many people, and took many things, but what scared them the most, was how terrified the crew was of him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you folks," said the captain. His gray eyes seemed to stare down everyone at once, "The next visit better be as enjoyable as this one was." The captain left into his ship, and the pirates departed to who knows where. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone, except a boy named Kaleb. Kaleb hated them more than anyone in town. If you looked inside his soul, you wouldn't have believed how much hate could reside in one person and how it could keep growing still.

"Kaleb, c'mon son, we have to fix the cantina," sighed Caleb's father. He had owned the Hala's Spot since he had moved to the rock. He at least wouldn't let the pirates take that away from him.

"What's the point?" Kaleb spat out.

"Excuse me…" his father was shocked, Kaleb was hard headed from time to time, but never outright defiant, "Kaleb, look I know things-

"No dad, you don't know! Do you really think fixing up the cantina after those drunkards come back is supposed to fix everything, supposed to fill a void? Well here's some news, it doesn't!

"Kaleb-

"No! Just shut up okay," Kaleb was finally let out some of the anger trapped deep inside of him, "I should have left the moment they took Hala! You never wanted to do anything about your kidnapped, only daughter, so I don't see why I should do anything about your stupid, broken cantina." Kaleb turned and walked away leaving his father and the rest of the town speechless. He grabbed his speeder from behind the cantina. At least the pirates hadn't taken that from him. He gave his father one last glare before zooming out of town. The townspeople had dispersed right after he had left. Some had offered their condolences, while others just silently agreed with him. However, his father still stood in front of his decimated cantina. He couldn't get the glare Kaleb had given him out of his head. He couldn't comprehend how much anger his son had for him until now. But what struck him most was that his son's grey eyes now seemed to be a faded yellow.

The sun's slow descent to the east painted the barren landscape outside of Sarosia violet. The flat plains was now a silk purple sheet that stretched for miles on end. A lone speeder crossed this seemingly never-ending blanket leaving a trail of dust in its wake. The young boy didn't care how fast he was going or what he disturbed he just had to get to the crater. Unfortunately for him he should have cared about the latter. Kaleb reached the rim around the crater and parked his speeder on the edge. He rested his head and turned his navy blue eyes to the stars. He liked to come out here when he couldn't keep his anger in check; he didn't like the feeling of losing control over anything, especially himself. However it seemed that more and more he was out here cooling off. A old breeze swept up from the crater and rustled his russet brown hair. Calmness came over him and he closed his eyes to take it in. He felt another presence behind him. It felt slightly malicious but he couldn't tell, he was just guessing. He grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stepped of his speeder. His eyes darted around to come up with nothing. He pocketed the knife and was about to turn around when a wraid came out from nowhere and pounced. Kaleb stepped back and fell down into the crater. The wraid grabbed his speeder in its razor mouth and tore it to shreds. A piece came down the crater and landed on his leg.

* * *

><p>"AGHHHHHHHH… Crap," Kaleb screamed his leg was definitely broken. He tried to get out from underneath the mangled chunk of metal but it was too heavy and every move shot spasms up his leg. The wraid let out a huge roar and paced around the rim, taunting Kaleb. Kaleb tried to get his pocket knife, but he couldn't find it in his pocket. He looked and saw it up on the hill. It was closer to then to the wraid then to him. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait and hope. He looked to the sky and saw a shooting star and he closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about taking so long, but finals and procrastination and well all that good stuff. Thanks for reviewing everyone, hearts all around, I'm going to try writing in single point of view, so sorry if this gets messy.**

**-Star**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Pure silence. No white noise, no vague sounds, but silence. For me, however, this silence was as loud as a seismic charge. I wanted to getup, I needed to get up, and I tried to get up but it seemed impossible. I was too dizzy and too confused to even think about using the force. Lifting objects doesn't help when you don't know which way is up. That's not good enough. I pushed my mind to think faster, and my muscles to work harder. I pushed and pushed until I noticed whatever was on top of me had been lifted. I slowly got up and limped to the side. I fell to the ground and so did whatever was on top of. This shook the pod with great force. I didn't know if it was me or not but I lunged forward, and the pod felt like it was moving. Silence, turned into the sound of rocks being crushed, and metal scraping on metal. I definitely knew it wasn't me. I looked up and saw a tangled mess of white, black, and most importantly red. _The Clones. _I had completely forgot that I wasn't alone. However no it liked I was. _But one was alive before I blacked out, what could have happened_. I tried to remember. _I woke up for a little and…_

"_Axe! Axe! Can you hear me!" His body had definitely been burned. The force of the wheel must have broken his arms. He's lucky they weren't torn off. Why is he pulling him out of the chair, he should have stayed in his seat until we crashed. It all happened so fast. We crashed and I think his head crunched in his helmet. Axe got a big piece of glass in his chest. If he wasn't dead before he was definitely dead now... so loud and so quiet. Darkness._

I didn't even get to know them. I mean I had seem them at the mess and in the halls, but surviving death together, is always the best way to meet someone new…. provided you do survive. I took their tags and clipped them to my belt; their brothers will at least remember them on Coruscant. I slowly got out of the wreckage and made my distance from the ship. I couldn't get as far as I would have like though. The blood that was dripping down my head must have stopped, but my spinning surroundings, definitely told me I had lost a lot more than I would have liked. I check out wherever I am. It looks like, a crater, but there is no way the pod made it. Great, now I have to get myself out of the crater and find some civilization. Fun. I start to make my way to other side of the pod, and notice more wreckage, that doesn't look like it came from the ship. But my vision isn't letting me get a good look at it. It looks like metal, and fire, and… flesh.

I dart over to see if that flesh was still attached to a functioning body. I reach the site and collapse to my knees. I crawl over towards what appears to be a human. Looks like the remains of speeder bike weren't the only things that got him.

"Hello," No response, "Hello, c'mon wake up." I tried snapping in his face, and he stirred a bit, but not enough to be helpful. At least he was alive. I knew what I was about to do was probably going to drain me even more, but we had to get out of this crater. And sitting still was never really my style anyway. I focused every ounce of my mind to move the speeder off him.

**THUD**

I cringed at the noise, my lekku were still pretty sensitive. However, this worked better than I did at waking him.

"Ahh! Wha- What the- where's the- AGHH!" He could barely make a full sentence.

"Calm down," I said, "Don't strain yourself, you look pretty beat up. My name's Ahsoka Tano, I'm a Jedi. Who are you?"

"Uh… I- I'm Kaleb, Kaleb Tavers. Aren't you a little young to be a Jedi?" He smirked a little.

"Would you believe it if I told you I get that all the time." I said grinning back.

"Yes, yes I would." We both laughed a little. His dark blue eyes were like the waters in Naboo, pure, clean and deep. There was a slightest piece of peace and chaos living just behind them, but neither of them had full control. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but are you gonna stare at me all night, or are we going to get out of here."

"Right," I quickly snapped out of my quiet revelry and helped him up. I could tell his leg was most likely broken, but it would heal.

"Did you come with anyone else?" He asked. I just showed him the tags on my belt, "Oh, well we better get out of here. My buddy up there is bound to have friends around somewhere. Thanks by the way for hitting him with your pod. Extra style points for that." He gave a friendly smile.

"Well, I try." I said back and with that, we set to out of the crater. Much falling and cursing finally produced at least one of us getting out of the crater. More scrambling and there was two of us at the rim. Good work for 15 minutes. I saw a row of lights, about 5 Klicks to the South. "Is that where you live?

"Yep, we should make it back by morning if we start right now." He said visibly tired from the crater, "No need to sound corny, but a journey of a thousand steps and so on and so forth."

I nodded and we took that first step

**Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long, the next chapter will definitely be a lot better, thanks to all my readers, you blew up my email, and honestly, I've been happier. =) Please review!**


End file.
